


Let's get dirty!

by ChenChieh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 郑在肉体上seduce了沈，而沈又反过来在精神上seduce了郑
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin





	Let's get dirty!

1  
郑允浩站在舞台下方，看着台上的沈昌珉，眼神晦暗不明。  
前两天，沈昌珉——这位炙手可热的年轻歌手——在音乐节目上的彩排视频不知道被谁曝光了。刚好唱的是一首描述“来自深渊的人的呼救”的歌，很多歌迷都留言说十分心疼，也认为远没有正式表演时那么有魅力。

此刻，郑允浩闭上了眼睛。  
这次彩排的依然是那首歌，确实比之前正式演出时气息弱了一些，但是技巧方面一点儿也没差，该上的key，该转的调，该强的该弱的没有任何问题。

他睁开眼睛，盯着台上的猎物。  
就郑允浩个人来说，他更喜欢这种状态下的沈昌珉，和他的歌。因为没有化妆，沈昌珉的脸很苍白，头发打湿了粘在额头上，眼睛也没有之前画小烟熏的opera效果，非常直白地显示出疲惫与迷茫。唱到高潮部分一度无法支撑，为了把音顶上去甚至双膝跪地，就像真正的呼救一样——  
“声若海妖，状似游魂，白皙消瘦如怨鬼，歌喉平添一抹艳色。”

这是他理想中沈昌珉的样子：一个病弱美少年。

彩排结束，沈昌珉接过工作人员递给他的水吸了起来。即使穿着运动服，口罩被褪到颌边，全身上下裹得严严实实，后颈向背部延伸的位置还是能隐隐约约看到一大片吻痕，红得触目惊心。

郑允浩略微舔了舔下唇，拿出手机发了条短信，就快速离开了。

［晚上10点。］  
沈昌珉收起了手机，转头找到经纪人：“我今晚去郑医生那儿。”

2

沈昌珉躺在一张大床上，双眼被蒙上了一条黑色的绸缎。他的两只手交握在脑后，腿大开着，微微颤抖。他想合上腿，好缓解一下这种饥渴难耐的状态；他更想伸手自渎，但是，不可以。有人曾对他下达过命令。

“怎么了，不舒服吗？”郑允浩的声音从远处传来，紧接着床就向下轻轻陷落。“我只是接了通电话而已，这么快就想我了呀。”  
他的指腹从沈昌珉的腹直肌开始一路滑到前胸，最后在原本就因为接触微凉的空气而十分敏感的乳头上狠狠地弹了一下，引得沈昌珉一阵战栗。  
“你今天迟到了一分钟。迟到的小朋友是要被打屁股的，知道吗？”他忽然扬起手，在沈昌珉的臀瓣上扇了一巴掌，引得沈昌珉痛呼出声，打过的地方也迅速变红。他又伸出了食指和中指，另一只手捏着沈昌珉的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，把两根手指插了进去，在里面来回进出。“啧啧”的水声在寂静的空间里显得格外清晰。  
“你后面那颗智齿快完全长出来了。”郑允浩的指甲轻柔又缓慢地刮过沈昌珉的上颚褶皱层，沈昌珉不断地发出呜咽声，被逼出的生理性泪水打湿了绸布。“你自己那张口腔x光图你还记得吗？真是一口漂亮整齐的牙啊……每次咬得我都挺疼的。当时我跟你说过了，虽然有点阻生，不过看你口腔空间应该是够的，牙齿能自己长回正常位置去。”  
他抽出了两根手指，解开了沈昌珉眼睛上蒙的绸带。此刻，这位舞台上耀眼的明星眼眶里蓄满了泪水，双眸失神，连嘴巴也因为长时间的揉捻而微微张着，舌头伸出来小半截。  
“我的好孩子，真听话！我应该给你一点奖赏。”郑允浩的手移动到沈昌珉的小腹以下。某个小家伙在空气里颤颤巍巍地立着，和他的主人一样哭得湿漉漉。郑允浩轻轻擦了擦顶端，不意外地听见一句支离破碎的呻吟。他捧起了沈昌珉的脸，示意他下床。沈昌珉顺从地跪在郑允浩的两膝之间，解开了他的皮带和裤子，隔着内裤一点一点舔咬。

“把屁股翘起来。”郑允浩又是一巴掌，扇在沈昌珉的臀瓣上。沈昌珉腰窝往下塌陷，抬起了屁股，之前的红痕还完全没有消下去。  
“想要舒服的人，总要拿出点诚意不是吗？”他抓着沈昌珉的后脑勺，迫使他抬头。   
沈昌珉面无表情地看了他一眼，把头埋在他的两膝间，继续吞咽。

3  
沈昌珉这次唱的是一首关于失恋的情歌。

不同于cd里甜腻绵软的温柔，每一句都粘连着，似乎恋恋不舍；此次live的演绎清冷又疏离，带着一种置身事外的痛感。郑允浩站在看台边缘，斜前方舞台上沈昌珉穿着略有些透明质感的白衬衫，修长而骨节分明的手弹着吉他，撩拨的却是郑允浩的心弦。他的双眼扫过了全场，却唯独跳过了郑允浩。

郑允浩抿了抿嘴，拿出了手机发短信。

4  
今晚本该约在郑允浩自己的诊所见面的，但是没等他走到门口，郑允浩就突然被人袭击了。他的后颈被人用手肘劈中，两眼一黑，陷入昏迷。

5  
郑允浩醒来时，发现自己被绑在诊所的牙医椅上，动弹不得。一旁的沈昌珉戴着医用手套，正在用注射器从瓶子里抽取着什么。

“麦角酸二乙酰胺。”郑允浩说。“沈昌珉，你疯了。”  
“我是疯了，可你还没疯。”沈昌珉撩开郑允浩的袖子，把原本就没剩多少的酒精整瓶倒在他的上臂末端。“我不甘心，你得陪我一起疯。”  
他一针扎在郑允浩的三角肌上，动作又快又狠。

致幻剂很快就起效果了。郑允浩转动眼珠，所有景象都出现了拖影。他看见墙壁变红又变蓝，最后成了跳动的橘红色；他看见药品柜整个坍塌下来，满地都是破碎的玻璃瓶子；他看见全世界都旋转了起来；他看见穿着透明白衬衫的沈昌珉对他温柔一笑。在药物带来的幻境中，沈昌珉更加迷人，也更加令他痴狂。

感官已然开始了盛大的狂欢，郑允浩的内心却升起了无边的恐惧：他在此刻失去了对自己的控制力。然而更让他恐惧的是沈昌珉：随着药物作用的减弱，自控力早晚会恢复，但是他与沈昌珉——这段不对等关系——建立的平衡在此刻被彻底打破。他感到，他将永远地失去对沈昌珉的控制与占有。

［unbalance］

他全身的血液奔腾着、咆哮着，涌向下身，胀痛到发酸的感觉几乎让郑允浩痛哭流涕。他的每一个细胞都在渴望沈昌珉。

“明白我现在的感觉了吗？嗯？”他被沈昌珉翻过身死死地按在椅子上，听见沈昌珉愤怒的质问，后背上的两只手几乎嵌进肉里，渗出一点点血丝。“明白我的心情了吗？”

“我想要你，现在，立刻，马上！”

像一叶小船在惊涛骇浪的大洋上沉浮，郑允浩承受着疼痛，也流淌着泪与汗水。   
他伏身哭泣。  
过去，他的爱是完全地占有、控制另一个人，然而当沈昌珉那一针扎下来的时候，一切都改变了：他找到了他没法控制、也没法占有的人，这意味着他将被奴役。

他将被爱奴役。

“知道我为什么不需要致幻剂吗？”激烈的碰撞过程中，沈昌珉咬着他的耳朵嘶吼。“因为爱与欲是世界上最强的致幻剂。”

不止是性与浪漫，我亲爱的，亲爱的。  
爱欲的深渊，又有谁能爬得出来呢？

［让我们放任自我地相爱在深渊里吧。］

You’re a diamond in the dirt.  
Let’s get dirty!


End file.
